Sweet Escape
Will you help with a prison break? And can you trust the prisoners or the guards? Cast * Sam Yao * Janine De Luca * Maxine Myers * Sara Smith * Major de Santa * Louise Bailey Plot Happy To Help You're heading to a maximum security women's prison to aid with a break out; the people in control are the bandits that attacked the train and broke into Abel. Intel On The Traitor Someone from Abel told the bandits about the doctor's spray, where to find it and when Abel would be half-empty; it’s time to make a deal. Moving Target Your contact inside is going to lead the guards away and open the gate for you; you must act as a decoy as Runner 8 infiltrates. Come On In You contact confirms that Runner 8 is inside one of the wings distributing guns and has given her a spare headset to keep in contact. Stop, Intruders! Maxine is stunned as she realises the contact is her ex-girlfriend, Louise. To Sam’s horror she tells him that she doesn't know the identity of the traitor. Maybe A Bit Of Gratitude? You are blocked by a prison officer who Runner 8 immediately shoots. Lou is outraged; this was the guard that contacted Abel with the name of your traitor. Make Yourselves Comfortable Security gates begin to slam shut around you, meaning Lou's contacts have failed to override the mechanism. Transcript SAM YAO: Raise the gates! siren, gates raising Covering fire, and – gunshots you’re good to go. Okay. Five - it’s an important one today. Really important. Janine said to send my most trusted runner, and uh, well, um, I mean, you’ve always come through for me, haven’t you, Five? MAXINE MYERS: Janine actually told you to send one of the runners who wasn’t under suspicion of being a traitor. No offense, Five, but Sam should have picked someone else. SAM YAO: Yeah, but no one actually believes Five is the traitor, do they? Janine can’t believe that, can she? She didn’t mean don’t send Five, she just meant the others… I hate this. I hate everyone thinking it was one of my runners who messed up the – oh, what do you call it? MAXINE MYERS: The transvariant zombie spray, the one I changed according to Paula’s instructions. The one that we know kills the zombies. Except when we sprayed it from the crop sprayers, it didn’t. SAM YAO: We don’t know for sure it was one of the runners who messed it up! MAXINE MYERS: We don’t know exactly what happened, but the evidence is pretty damning. Someone might have switched the canisters, or someone might have tampered with the original batch. But we tested the original formula again and again, and it’s still working. So, we know that someone tampered with something, and that we can’t use the spray again until we know who it was. And after that test of the Major’s, we know it can only be Eight, Ten, or Three who did it. Or you, Five. SAM YAO: Anyway, you’re here now, Five, and you’re going to prison. I mean, no, you’re not being sent to prison. Some people have contacted us from Fenton Marsh. They’re being held captive in the cells there, but they managed to cobble together a shortwave radio. Don’t ask me how. They contacted us to beg for our help breaking out. MAXINE MYERS: Fenton Marsh is a Category A women’s prison, maximum security. sighs I still think it’s a bad idea helping the kind of people being held in a place like that. SAM YAO: We’re not sure if they are the prisoners, or if, when the apocalypse came, the prisoners imprisoned the guards. Keep going under that railway bridge, Five. Anyway, it turns out that the people currently in control at the prison are the same ones who attacked our steam train, and then broke into Abel and tried to pinch the zombie spray. MAXINE MYERS: That’s why I’m helping out today. Janine wants to make sure they haven’t used the notes they stole from my lab to brew up anything nasty. SAM YAO: And it’s why we’re happy to help the prisoners overthrow those guys. But you’ll need to hurry, Five. The guards could find that shortwave radio at any time. SAM YAO: Looking good there, just cut through that little coppice and head for the Northcock Bypass. The thing is, Five, there’s another reason this mission is so important. MAXINE MYERS: And the reason Janine wanted to send someone she trusted. SAM YAO: Yeah. Yeah, see, it turns out someone from inside Abel told the people running the prison about our zombie spray. The traitor told them where to find it, and when Abel would be half empty. We know because the prisoners overheard their guards making the deal, and they say if we help them take over the jail, they’ll tell us who our traitor is. SARA SMITH: Five! Hi there, Five. I thought you’d come around this way. Sam’s very predictable. MAXINE MYERS: Runner Eight, where did you come from? SARA SMITH: I’m joining Five for the mission. SAM YAO: Uh, what mission? SARA SMITH: There’s no need to be coy. I know about the prison. The Major asked me to come along. SAM YAO: But you’re not supposed to be a part of this. SARA SMITH: Neither is Five, as I recall. Don’t worry, Sam. The Major knows I’m on the up and up. That’s why she sent me. SAM YAO: Why would she do that without telling me? MAXINE MYERS: It does seem a bit odd. SARA SMITH: She said it would help to keep a low profile if we came out separately. Don’t want people getting suspicious, do we? SAM YAO: No… no, we don’t. SARA SMITH: And look – bag I brought a lovely sack full of guns. The Major agreed to distribute them to the prisoners in exchange for intel on the traitor. SAM YAO: Yeah. Good. I’m very keen to find out who that traitor is. SARA SMITH: Let’s get going, then. SARA SMITH: Well, there it is. High walls, barbed wire, nothing green for half a mile around. Sinister-looking place, isn’t it? MAXINE MYERS: It does seem pretty unwelcoming. SAM YAO: It’s a prison! What’d you expect – a zen garden and a spa? SARA SMITH: Breaking in isn’t going to be easy. This place was made to hold the worst of the worst. MAXINE MYERS: Well, at least we’ll have help on the inside. What’s the plan, Sam? There is a plan, isn’t there? SAM YAO: Yeah. It’s not my plan, I’d like to stress that. If it was my plan, it would involve less getting shot at. SARA SMITH: Oh, what are a few bullets between friends? SAM YAO: Yeah, not as good as a nice game of Demons and Darkness between friends if you ask me. And hopefully you won’t be shot at. At least, not too much. Our contact on the inside is going to cause a disturbance, lead the guards away, and open a gateway in the east wall for five minutes. You can get in there. SARA SMITH: If we can get in. Why can’t they just run out? SAM YAO: It’s right on the sight line of one of the watch towers. If the prisoners all tried to escape that way, they’d be shot before they got twenty yards. You two should be able to slip in, but you’ll need a distraction. Something to draw off the guards. SARA SMITH: Sounds like a job for Runner Five. SAM YAO: You want Five to do the really dangerous bit while you sneak safely inside? SARA SMITH: While I sneak inside into potentially an ambush situation. Okay? Then we know what we’re doing. I can see a guard tower to the left. Head that way, Five, and I’ll go to the other. SAM YAO: And be careful! Their guns probably have an effective range of a hundred feet. If you stay outside that, they won’t be able to hit you. bullets ricochet I hope! Just keep running! A moving target’s harder to hit. gunshots PRISON GUARD: I think I got them! SAM YAO: They didn’t get you, did they, Five? Please, tell me they didn’t get you. Ugh, no, I can see you, you’re fine. LOUISE BAILEY: Abel Runner Five, Abel radio operator, can you hear me? SAM YAO: We hear you. Who is this? LOUISE BAILEY: The one who brought you here. SAM YAO: Okay, but where’s Runner Eight? LOUISE BAILEY: In B Wing, handing out guns. The reception isn’t great in there, but she gave me a spare headset so I can keep you in the loop. MAXINE MYERS: whispers I know that voice. loud Hello? I’m Doctor Maxine Myers. Who is this? LOUISE BAILEY: No time for that. Any minute now, your Runner Eight’s going to be starting a nice little riot. Should draw the guards away long enough for Runner Five to sneak in. SAM YAO: Yep, and there they go. LOUISE BAILEY: Then come in, Five! Hurry! LOUISE BAILEY: Down here, Five. Oh, this place is like an ant’s nest after you’ve poked a stick in it. We’ll have to cut through the laundry, just push those sheets out of your way. MAXINE MYERS: Oh my God. SAM YAO: What? What’s the matter? MAXINE MYERS: I can see her through Five’s headcam now. It’s Louise – Louise Bailey! LOUISE BAILEY: Hi, Maxie! SAM YAO: You know her? LOUISE BAILEY: I was Maxie’s first shag. What can I say? She’s got good taste. SAM YAO: Is that – uh, is she - ? MAXINE MYERS: Yeah, um… Louise was my first girlfriend. LOUISE BAILEY: You know what they say about your first. Listen, we need to get to the medical wing, pronto. We’ve got to tool up or we’re finished! And the screws store weapons in the drug cabinets. Those pea shooters Eight handed out won’t keep them down for long. SAM YAO: Okay, and you know, not to sound pushy or anything, but we’ve kept our side of the bargain. LOUISE BAILEY: You want me to tell you who your traitor is? MAXINE MYERS: This is really important, Lou. LOUISE BAILEY: Sorry, I don’t know. SAM YAO: What? LOUISE BAILEY: It was one of the screws who made the deal. I heard her do it, but I only heard her half of the conversation. I don’t know who she was talking to. But if you help us take over, we can question her, find out for you. SAM YAO: That wasn’t what you said when you contacted us. You said you knew! LOUISE BAILEY: Sorry, we needed help! Said whatever it took to get it. Okay, we’re nearly at the unit, now. If we just run through the gym - WARDEN: Stop! Intruders! LOUISE BAILEY: Aw, looks like the riot didn’t hold them long enough. This way! MAXINE MYERS: So, Lou, you’re in the prison, huh? Were you, uh, were you working here? LOUISE BAILEY: Does it matter? SARA SMITH: No! What matters are the ten thousand or so guards coming your way from the canteen. LOUISE BAILEY: There you are, Eight! Alright, we’ll cut through the maternity unit. That’ll take us around them. Down this corridor, but mind the floor, it’s slippy! You wouldn’t believe the amount of time we have to spend polishing it. We have to – oh crap! PRISON GUARD: I knew you’d come this way, Bailey! You’re not as clever as you think you are! LOUISE BAILEY: Into the exercise yard, quick! PRISON GUARD: Stop, or I’ll shoot - gunshot LOUISE BAILEY: You killed her, Eight! You idiot! SARA SMITH: I just saved your life! Maybe a bit of gratitude? LOUISE BAILEY: She was the one who contacted your traitor at Abel! She was the one who knew the name! MAXINE MYERS: Never mind that now. There are guards closing in on both sides. Run! SAM YAO: I can’t believe you did that, Eight. I can’t believe you shot the only person who could tell us the traitor’s name! SARA SMITH: I didn’t know it was her, did I? SAM YAO: Mm, no, I suppose not. Okay, turn – oh, I don’t know! I don’t know which way you should turn. This place is like a maze made out of grimy corridors painted a really unflattering shade of green. I’ve got no idea where you are. SARA SMITH: Louise knows, don’t you? LOUISE BAILEY: I’m sorry, I’ve never been in this bit of the prison before. gate lowers SAM YAO: What was that? LOUISE BAILEY: Security gate. My people were supposed to override the mechanism. Oh, Christ, it’s all falling apart! Quickly, down here, before they close another one. gate lowers WARDEN: Hello, strangers, so nice of you to visit us! LOUISE BAILEY: No! Oh, no, no, no! Alright, the exercise yard might be - WARDEN: Looks like you’re running out of options! LOUISE BAILEY: Doesn’t matter, we can still go this way. gate lowers WARDEN: Make yourselves comfortable in there. You’ll be staying for a while.Category:Mission Category:Season Two